The Forest (Chanbaek)
by novitaayu3
Summary: oneshoot Kau yakin kita akan kesana? Bukankah hutan itu katanya banyak hantu-hantu mengerikan?" hanya cerita tentang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. CHANYEOL / BAEKHYUN / CHANBAEK / NC/ YAOI /BXB / BOYXBOY


Tak terasa ujian sekolah telah usai yang mana membuat seluruh siswa dimanapun bersorak gembira, tak terkecuali Seoul International School. Meskipun sekolah itu didominasi oleh siswa siswi berprestasi, tak ketinggalan juga meluapkan euforia dengan berbagai cara, dari yang mulai menyanyi tak jelas di kelas, merencanakan liburan bahkan ada juga yang merencanakan hal-hal aneh seperti kedua siswa ini.

"Kau yakin kita akan kesana? Bukankah hutan itu katanya banyak hantu-hantu mengerikan?" Seorang siswa bertanya ragu kepada lawan bicaranya. Bagaimana tidak, jika si lelaki itu-sebut saja Baekhyun- ditantang oleh Chanyeol teman sekelasnya. Saat ini mereka berdua berada di atap sekolah ketimbang bergabung dengan teman-teman lainnya yang menurut mereka berdua seperti orang gila.

"Iya aku yakin, tenanglah itu hanya omong kosong para orang tua agar tidak ada yang ke tempat itu" Jawaban pasti dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau menuruti permintaan konyol teman sekelasnya itu.

"Baiklah, awas saja kalau sampai ada hantu akan kucabik-cabik tubuhmu"

"Hehehe, iya iya. Ayo pulang lalu nanti malam kita berangkat. Jangan lupa siapkan pakaian dan kebutuhan lainnya" setelah itu mereka berdua pulang.

..

"Chanyeol, aku takut kenapa gelap sekali sih. Kau ini juga kenapa kita merayakannya disini"Keringat dingin dan wajah pucat pasi lah yang didapati Chanyeol ketika menoleh ke samping ke arah Baekhyun. Bahkan tangan yang berada di genggamannya ini terasa sangat dingin tanda ketakutan. Saat ini mereka berada di hutan sesuai dengan ajakan Chanyeol.

"Hey Baekhyun, bukankah sudah kubilang disini tidak ada apa-apa. Aku akan menjagamu okey. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai jadi sabarlah sebentar ya".Keduanya berjalan dengan ditemani temaram lampu dari senter yang mereka bawa. Berhati-hati agar tidak tersandung bebatuan yang tersebar di tanah. Sekitar 1 jam lebih mereka berjalan menyusuri hutan, Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat inderanya melihat sebuah taman bunga mawar dengan berbagai warna yang dibentuk dengan indah. Di sebelah kanan terdapat sebuah gazebo yang langsung mengarah pada air mancur di tengah taman. Tak banyak yang tau tempat ini karena memang taman ini berada pada tengah-tengah hutan dan ditutupi oleh pohon-pohon dan rumput yang tinggi.

"Chanyeol, ini indah sekali, mengapa kau tidak bilang jika tempat ini sangan bagus" melihat binar kebahagiaan Baekhyun, ia merasa cukup bahagia. Memang tujuan ia membawa Baekhyun kesini adalah untuk menunjukan sebuah hutan yang kata gosip menyeramkan namun sebenarnya tidak. Chanyeol mengetahui ini dari Ibunya. Entah darimana ibunya tau, yang jelas setelah ia mengetahui bahwa tempat ini bagus ia memiliki rencana untuk membawa Baekhyun ke tempat ini dan sebenarnya ia ingin menyatakan perasaan yang ia pendan selama ini.

"Baekhyun, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan intens. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah manapun asal tidak melihat wajah Chanyeol untuk menutupo rona di pipinya akibat tatapan Chanyeol yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih keras.

"A-pa ya-yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Dengan susah payah Baekhyun akhirnya memandang wajah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun..."

Cup

Kedua belah bibir itu bertemu, akibat ciuman yang tiba-tiba itu tubuh Baekhyun mematung dengan mata melotot tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ciuman itu terus berlanjut, seiring waktu baekhyun terbuai dan akhirnya membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Dirasa membutuhkan untuk bernafas. Chanyeol memutuskan ciuman mereka.

"Baekhyun, kau tau dari awal kita bertemu, hatiku berdetak tidak karuan. Bahkan kau selalu hadir di mimpiku. Awalnya aku tidak tau perasaan macam apa yang aku rasakan. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu kebersamaan kita, aku mengetahui fakta aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Baekhyun terdiam shock dengan ucapan tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol. Keadaan menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat. Sehingga Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Baekhyun akan menolaknya.

"Baek, jika..."

Cup

Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut dan melumatnya penuh perasaan.

"Aku mau, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu. Aku juga mencintaimu Chan, sejak kau menolongku dari kakak kelas yang membullyku. Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama" Mendengar jawaban itu,Chanyeol mencium kembali bibir Baekhyun tapi ciuman ini lebih menuntut dari sebelumnya.

"Eunghhhh Channnhh" Desahan pertama Baekhyun lolos yang mana membuat birahi Chanyeol meningkat. Semakin lama ciuman itu tak terkendali. Tak hanya ciuman, tangan kanan Chanyeol bermain di Nipple kanan Baekhyun dengan meremasnya kuat.

"Eumhh..." Tangan Baekhyun menekan tangan Chanyeol yang berada di nipplenya, seakan-akan meminta lebih untuk meremasnya.

"Baekhh, tolong hentikan jika tidak aku tidak akan berhenti meskipun kau memohon" nafsu sudah berada diatas kepala. Namun Chanyeol tidak ingin egois memaksakan keinginannya. Ia tau ini akan sakit, dan ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertama mereka berdua. Baekhyun yang juga merasakan nafsunya memuncak pun mengelus rahang Chanyeol dan memberikan sebuah senyuman sebelum anggukan tanda setuju..

Mendapatkan lampu hijau dari Baekhyun,Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke gazebo dan membaringkannya. Ditatapnya makhluk mungil dibawahnya itu dengan tatapan memuja dan penuh nafsu.

Chanyeol mencium kembali bibir Baekhyun dengan penuh gairah, sedangkan tangan kanannya memasuki kaos yang dipakai Baekhyun untuk menemukan tonjolan mungil yang telah mengeras dan meremasnya dengan sesekali mencubit. Tak ingin tangan satunya menganggur, tangan kiri Chanyeol perlahan memasuki celana jeans yanh dipakai Baekhyun. Penis mungil itu diremas dan dipijat yang mana membuat Baaekhyun merasa di awan.bagaimana tidak semua titik sensitivnya di mainkan oleh laki-laki yanh baru saja menjabat jadi kekasihnya.

"Eunghh, Chan lepaskan sesakkhhh" tak menunggu lama, Chanyeol melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Baekhyun. Ia terpana melihat tubuh dibawahnya itu putih mulus tanpa noda yang mana membuat sesuatu dibawahnya semakin berkedut sesak.

"Kau cantik,cantik sekali. Aku bersyukur memilikimu Baek" Baekhyun yang mendengar itu semakin malu, dengan tubuh naked dan dipandangi seperti itu membuat ia malu bukan main

"Chanyeol jangan melihatku seperti itu aku malu"

Setelah itu Chanyeol langsung memasukan penis mungil Baekhyun ke dalam mulutnya

"AHHHH..chan jangan..enghh...astagaa teruss Chan" Chanyeol menyedot penis mungil dan terkadang mengocok dengan tangannya. Cairan precum dari penis Baekhyun membasahi tangan Chanyeol. Tak lama setelah iru Baekhyun keluar.

Tanpa menunggu Baekhyun menikmati orgasme nya, jari telunjuk Chanyeol menerobos lubang hangat milik Chanyeol.

"Astaga,Chan euhh keluarkan..apa itu" Baekhyun menutup mata menahan sakit sekaligus nikmat, ia merasa asing dengan sesuatu yang menerobos lubang miliknya.

"Tahanlah sebentar, ini akan memudahkan milikku masuk agar kau tidak kesakitan nanti"

Blushh

Pipi Baekhyun merona mendengar kalimat vulgar dari Chanyeol. Alhasil ia hanya mendesah dengan keras ketika ketiga jari Chanyeol mengobrak-abrik hole itu untuk menemukan titik yang akan membuat Baekhyun melayang.

"Aahh...a-pa itu" Mata Baekhyun terbelalak ketika jari Chanyeol menumbuk daging kenyal didalamnya.

"Gotchaa,ternyata disini eungh" setelah itu Chanyeol terus menusuk-nusuk sweet spot Baekhyun dan mencoba melebarkan jalan masuk untuk penis besarnya. Setelah dirasa cukup ia mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan melepaskan pakaiannya. Baekhyun terpana melihat pemandangan naked Chanyeol. Meskipun otot-ototnya belum terlalu kekas, namun tubuh Chanyeol cukup kekar dan sedikit timbul otot di perutnya. Ia juga terkejut melihat ukuran penis Chanyeol yang besar dan berurat apalagi dengan keadaan mengacung tegak siap membobol liang surga milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun meneguk ludah ngeri membayangkan benda besar itu akan masuk ke dalam lubang sempit miliknya.

Mengetahui kekhawatiran Baekhyun,Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun dan membawa tatapannya pada Baekhyun, mencoba memberikan keyakinan .

"Ini memang akan sakit di awal, tapi aku berjanji ini akan nikmat setelahnya. Jika sakit kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku. Ini juga kali pertama aku melakukan ini, jadi aku akan berusaha selembut mungkin. Kau mengerti kan sayang?" Baekhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Setelah itu...

Jlebbbb

"AHHHHH CHANYEOL"

"EMHH BAEKHYUN KAU NIKMAT SEKALI"

mereka melakukan itu hingga pagi menjelang dengan hentakan-hentakan Chanyeol yanh terbilang cukup kasar. Salahkan juga pada lubang Baekhyun yang sempit,yang mana membuat Chanyeol ketagihan.

..

 _Maaf ya guys ini cerita ku absurd. Aku ini ngetik cuma setengah jam lo jadi kalo ada kata-kata atau adegan atau cerita yang kurang pas aku minta maaf dan mohon di kasih review ya._

 _Untuk cerita "My Love Is Only For You" aku gatau kapan bisa ngelanjut. Soalnya aku juga uda kehilangan ide buat itu._

Jadi tolong klik vote dan komennya yaaaa

Salam chanbaek is real

Saranghe


End file.
